Do Me a Solid
by Queen Lucetta
Summary: A sort of sappy and short AkiraXKeisuke oneshot. Contains yaoi (obviously) so read at your own risk!


Happy birthday again Rebecca! Hope you enjoy, I'm not sure if it's to your liking.

* * *

"Akira!" A very enthusiastic Keisuke said as he entered the apartment. He made his way to the kitchen where he assumed Akira to be, since that was where he usually was at this time. Instead of finding his lover though, he instead found a solid and a note, 'meet me in the bedroom' it said. This made Keisuke nervous and a little confused. Akira couldn't possibly be thinking of something sexual or romantic, being Akira and all, so he could only assume this was something serious that wouldn't end well. He sighed and headed to the bedroom, hoping Akira wasn't planning on breaking up with him.

Once Keisuke arrived in the bedroom, he found a folded note on the bed, but Akira was nowhere to be seen. For some reason this made Keisuke think Akira might be in trouble, but upon reading the note, he felt more confusion. It said, written in Akira's hand writing, 'look behind you.' Little did he know, Akira was hiding in the closet, watching his every move. Already he was moving into position.

For some reason, reading that made the unsuspecting brunet terror stricken. He turned, and Akira was standing there with an unreadable expression. Keisuke only got a glimpse of his lover before he felt Akira's palm forcefully collide with his chest. With a surprised yelp, Keisuke fell face up on the bed. Before Keisuke could question what was going on, Akira was over the top of him, kissing his neck and running a hand under his shirt. Any sort of resistance Keisuke was planning ceased in an instant. Instinctively, he uttered a meek moan and wrapped his arms around his lover. It took a moment for the brunette's mind to register what was going on. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect the reluctant Akira to be so forward.

Akira was glad Keisuke was being so compliant because, honestly, he was no longer a match for him in terms of strength. Anyway, Akira continued to assault his lover's neck for a few more seconds before seizing Keisuke's face in one hand. He bought his lips down to Keisuke's as a form of distraction. The brunette kissed back with all the hunger and ferocity Akira had come to expect, and so he took this time to slip a hand under his lover's pants. Keisuke arched and moaned his lover's name, clearly overcome with desire. In this lust driven state, Keisuke attempted to flip their positions, but Akira fought him down with every ounce of his strength.

Clearly Keisuke wasn't getting the message, so Akira distracted his eager lover with another kiss as he hauled off his pants. Then he elevated one of Keisuke's legs and stealthily slipped a finger inside. It was done roughly, and instantly Akira remembered to take it easy. If he wanted to do this again, he'd have to make it good for Keisuke too. The brunette didn't seem to mind too much though, as his back arched and he grabbed for Akira's shoulders.

In truth Keisuke was more than happy with this arrangement. Akira initiating something like this? Unheard of! So he showed his compliance by shifting his hips and trying to force the finger in deeper. This action astounded Akira, but he was grateful for it. He slinked his finger around, until he remembered the stuff Keisuke kept for occasions like this. So he pulled his finger out and hustled over to the night stand with Keisuke watching intensely.

Akira's expression was unreadable as he slicked his fingers. After several instances of being on the receiving end of this, he was confident in his abilities to do this from memory. Keisuke watched his lover with a voracious look of lust, which is exactly what Akira wanted. "Keisuke," he said lusciously as he gently began forcing two fingers past that stubborn ring of muscle. The brunette purred at the sound of his name, shifting his hips to better receive the prodding fingers. He was actually surprised at how odd it felt though, and made note to go easier on Akira in the future. Right now though, he relaxed and let Akira take control. The smaller of the two scissored his fingers inside of his lover, which caused him to jolt up a little. Akira circled his two fingers and then slowly added a third. He made a noise as if to ask if it hurt, but Keisuke was already getting impatient. "Hm." Akira said, and withdrew his fingers, no turning back now.

The brunette moaned at the lack of contact as Akira slicked his length. Surprisingly, seeing Keisuke like this was all the motivation he needed to keep going. Finally Akira pressed in, causing Keisuke to arch and moan rather lewdly. Taking his time, Akira gradually worked his way in, watching his lover's face to make sure his pace was acceptable.

"Akira- more."

If he wanted more, then he'd get more. Akira had a lot of pent up aggression that he needed to get out. He pounded Keisuke's ass until he heard his lover wince. That was definitely the look of pain, but Akira didn't stop. Was this revenge or a moment of weakness brought about by lust? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to stop despite Keisuke's weakened mewls of pain. "Ah- Akira, don't stop. Ah!"

"Haa." Akira moaned, digging his nails into his lover's hips. Keisuke reacted with a startled yelp and arched up, forcing his hips back. Akira leaned in and started stroking his lover, as he knew neither of them could last. Keisuke moaned and sighed as his tongue hung carelessly from his mouth. His vision went blank for a second as Akira forced him to climax. Despite the rough handling, Keisuke was satisfied, and Akira was just as pleased even if he kept his usual stoic expression. Akira pulled out, and assessed the damage. Keisuke did appear to be bleeding a little, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. So he handed his companion a cloth and said simply, "you're bleeding."

"Oh, really?" He said, slightly startled. He had been so into Akira finally initiating sex that he hardly noticed the pain. "I'm sorry." He said in a slightly dejected tone as he cleaned himself.

"Why are you apologising?" Lost said, agitated at Keisuke acting apologetic for something he didn't even do.

There was a heavy silence for a few seconds. The brunette sighed heavily and then moved closer to his lover. "Akira." Keisuke said with a look on his face that said he was absolutely elated.

"Mmm?"

The brunette wrapped his arms around his lover and buried his face in Akira's chest. "I love you."

"Mmm." Akira replied flatly, but Keisuke knew that was Akira-ese for 'I love you too.' The larger of the two chuckled to himself and made himself comfortable, until he was shoved off by his lover. "We're not going to sleep in the middle of the day." He said bluntly as he got off the bed and started getting redressed.

"Oh yeah, hehe." The brunette said, sliding off and following suit. Too bad they weren't going for a round two. "How about lunch?"

"Mmm." Akira said, feeling pleased with himself. Maybe he'd initiate something like this tomorrow too.


End file.
